Harry Potter und das Elixier des Lebens
by alabasterbaer92
Summary: Harry Potters erster Fall als Auror ist direkt ein Mord - und, wie sich zeigt, kein gewöhnlicher. Im zweiten Jahr nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts sind Harry und seine Freunde im gewöhnlichen Alltag des Zaubereiministeriums angekommen - aber selbstverständlich ist das Leben des "Auserwählten" immer noch alles andere als gewöhnlich. Sequel zu "HP und das Erbe der Schlange".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nichts hiervon gehört mir, sämtliche Rechte an Harry Potter gehören JK Rowling und Warner Bros.**

* * *

 **Harry Potter und das Elixier des Lebens**

 **Eine Leiche zum Frühstück**

Harry Potter war ausgesprochen mies gelaunt, als Savage ihm endlich seinen Kaffee brachte, und diese schlechte Laune hatte gleich mehrere Gründe. Erstens hatten die zwei Wochen Urlaub nach dem Ende seiner Schulzeit und das damit verbundene späte Aufstehen ausgereicht, um einen ziemlichen Morgenmuffel aus ihm zu machen. Zweitens hatte er die Nacht ohne Ginny verbringen müssen, da Molly ihnen beiden vor kurzem eine riesige Szene gemacht hatte, weil ihre Tochter so oft am Grimmauldplatz nächtigte. Und drittens waren Savage und er die einzigen beiden Auroren, die an diesem Dienstagmorgen im Büro saßen. Ron und Paula Zeas hatten einen neuen Fall zugeteilt bekommen und waren irgendwo in Wiltshire, um einem illegalen Duellierklub auf die Schliche zu kommen, und alle anderen, inklusive der anderen Junior-Auroren (Neville, Susan und Ernie) waren wegen eines Dementorenangriffs nach Edinburgh gerufen worden. Nur Harry und sein Ausbilder und Partner Savage hatten hier bleiben müssen, „falls wir einen zweiten Notfall haben sollten" (Proudfoots Worte) und waren seit zwei Stunden damit beschäftigt, sich durch eine Unmenge Papierkram zu arbeiten. Da es in den letzten Wochen absolut ruhig gewesen war, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines zweiten Notfalls in etwa so groß wie die Meisterschaft der Chudley Cannons in der britischen Quidditch-Liga. Nicht, dass Harry wollte, das etwas Schlimmes passierte- aber er musste dringend aus diesem Büro raus und an die frische Luft.

„Hier, Potter", sagte Savage und reichte ihm seinen Kaffee.

„Danke", brummte Harry.

Er war ziemlich erleichtert gewesen, als Proudfoot ihn Savage zugeteilt hatte, weil er mit ihm im letzten Jahr schon gut zusammengearbeitet hatte und er mit ihm ausgesprochen gut auskam. Savage schien ebenfalls zufrieden zu sein, obwohl ihn alle naselang Reporter anquatschten um zu erfahren, wie es war, mit dem berühmten Harry Potter zusammenzuarbeiten.

Savage zog eine Akte von dem Stapel auf seinem Schreibtisch, warf einen kurzen Blick hinein und stöhnte dann angewidert auf.

„Also ehrlich, was manche Leute sich denken-''

Was genau manche Leute sich denken mochten, sollte Harry nie erfahren, denn in diesem Moment kam ein knallroter Papierflieger ins Büro geschossen und klatschte gegen Savages Stirn.

„Na prima", knurrte Harry Partner und faltete das Memo auseinander. „Gerade, als ich vorschlagen wollte, was Frühstücken zu gehen..."

Seine Augen flogen über das Memo und er sprang auf.

„Schluss mit der Langeweile, Potter. Ein Toter in einer Bücherei in Devon."

-„Mord?", fragte Harry, während er sich eilig seine Jacke und ihre Kamera nahm.

„Wahrscheinlich", sagte Savage und ging mit langen Schritten hinüber zum Aufzug. „Die Muggel sagen, es gibt keinen Hinweis auf Mord, aber der ganze Laden ist durchwühlt und Zeugen wollen einen grünen Lichtblitz gesehen haben."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Woher wissen wir überhaupt davon?"

-"Wir haben Leute bei der – wie heißt sie noch- _Blitzei-_ "

-"Polizei", korrigierte Harry hastig.

„Ja genau- viele Squibs arbeiten da, und die geben uns Bescheid, falls etwas verdächtig aussieht. Du bist bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, oder?"

-"Hmm", knurrte Harry.

„Gut, dann wirst du dich schon nicht verplappern. Wie lautet das Standardprozedere für einen solchen Einsatz?", fügte Savage in schulmeisterlichem Ton hinzu.

„Die Muggel befragen, loswerden, den Tatort untersuchen, alles fotografieren, falls jemand etwas gesehen hat, was er nicht sehen sollte, die Erinnerungen verändern", betete er gelassen herunter, was Dawlish und die anderen Ausbilder der Aurorenakademie ihnen am letzten Mittwoch erzählt hatten.

„Richtig, Potter. Die Devise lautet: wenig reden, viel zuhören."

Sie erreichten das Atrium und gingen hinüber zu den Ausgängen, wobei sie sofort von einer Gruppe Reporter attackiert wurden. Harry hatte zwar den _Tagespropheten_ gekauft und somit ruhiggestellt, aber es gab noch genügend andere Zeitungen, die ausgesprochen interessiert an seinem Privatleben waren.

„Harry, stimmt es, dass Sie und Miss Weasley sich getrennt haben?"

„Warum sind Sie nicht in Edinburgh? Haben Sie Angst vor den Dementoren?"

„Wie gefällt Ihnen die Arbeit mit Potter, Auror Savage?"

Harry und Savage verließen das Ministerium, ohne ein Wort zu sagen und apparierten nach Devon.

* * *

Der Tatort, eine Bücherei, lag in einer ruhigen Ecke von Devon, zwischen Wohnhäusern und kleinen Geschäften. _Butterby's Bücher_ stand in großen, grünen Buchstaben über dem Eingang zur Bücherei, vor der es von Polizisten und Schaulustigen nur so wimmelte. Harry folgte Savage zur Tür, vor der ein äußerst korpulenter, glatzköpfiger Polizist stand und ihnen misstrauisch entgegenblickte.

„Savage und Potter, Spezialeinheit", sagte Savage forsch und hielt dem Polizisten eine leere Visitenkarte hin. Die Augen des Mannes vernebelten kurz und wurden dann wieder klar. „Wer hat hier das Sagen?"

-"Winchester, Sir", sagte der Polizist und winkte sie durch.

In der Bücherei roch es nach Büchern, Blut und Tod. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und sah hinüber zu dem Paar Schuhe, das hinter der Ladentheke hervorschaute. Zwei Frauen waren damit beschäftigt, Bilder zu machen, während ein steinalter Kommissar die Zettel auf der Theke durchwühlte. Als sie hereinkamen, drehte er sich verwirrt um.

„Wer sind Sie denn?"

-"Savage und Potter, Spezialeinheit", sagte Savage und hielt erneut seinen „Ausweis" hoch. „Was haben wir hier?"

-"Douglas Butterby, der Inhaber", sagte Winchester grimmig. „Mausetot, obwohl wir nicht wissen, warum. Zeugen haben einen Schuss gehört und uns gerufen, aber niemand ist hier rausgekommen. Butterby gehört auch die Wohnung über dem Laden, er hat die Bücherei vor Jahren von seiner Mutter übernommen. Ruhiger Kerl, hat nie Ärger gemacht. Die Kasse ist nicht angerührt worden, es war also kein Raub."

-„Wir haben gehört, man hätte grünes Licht gesehen", sagte Savage.

Winchester zuckte mit den Schulter. „Rotes und grünes Licht, Sir, keine Ahnung, wo das herkam."

-"Haben Sie irgendwas Ungewöhnliches gefunden?"

-"Ja", knurrte Winchester und zog eine Plastiktüte aus der Innenseite seiner Jacke. „Dieses Stück Holz hier. Keine Ahnung, was das hier zu suchen hat."

Savage nickte ernst und schwang seinen Zauberstab. „Wir übernehmen den Fall, Mr Winchester. Ihre Leute können zusammenpacken und alles hier lassen, was mit dem Fall zu tun hat."

Winchester nickte, als wäre es völlig normal, dass zwei Mitglieder irgendeiner Spezialeinheit an seinem Tatort auftauchten und ihm den Fall wegnahmen. Er und seine beiden Kolleginnen ließen alles stehen und liegen, auch die beiden Kameras, und gingen hinaus.

„Was denkst du, Potter?", fragte Savage, nachdem alle draußen waren und er _„Repello Muggeltum"_ gemurmelt hatte.

„Hier hat ein Kampf stattgefunden, deswegen das rote und grüne Licht", sagte Harry wie aus der Pistole geschossen, während er damit begann, jeden Winkel des Raumes zu fotografieren.

Savage löschte die Bilder auf den beiden Kameras.

„Und der Schuss, den die Zeugen gehört haben?"

-"Jemand ist disappariert", sagte Harry achselzuckend. „Die Frage ist nur, wem dieser Zauberstab gehört." Er nickte zu Butterbys Füßen hinüber. „Ihm vielleicht?"

Sie gingen um die Theke herum, um sich das Opfer genauer anszusehen. Douglas Butterby war ein Mann mittleren Alters mit viel Bart und wenig Haaren. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

Savage richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und sprach die üblichen Diagnosezauber.

„Der Todesfluch", sagte er knapp. „Todeszeitpunkt vor einer Stunde. Was sagt dieser Zauberstab?"

Harry nahm den Zauberstab aus der Plastiktüte und richtete seinen eigenen darauf. _„Prior Incantato."_

Das Bild eines kochenden Teekessels erschien, dann weitere Haushaltszauber. Savage schnaubte.

„Ein Erhitzungszauber. Das ist auf jeden Fall nicht der Zauberstab des Täters."

-"Also Butterbys?"

-"Vielleicht", knurrte Savage und sah sich um. „Aber für mich sieht das hier nach einem normalen Muggelgeschäft aus. Sehen wir mal oben nach."

Sie gingen durch die Tür hinter der Theke, die in einen kleinen Flur führte. Eine Treppe führte nach oben, eine weitere Tür zu einem Lagerraum, in dem weitere Bücher standen.

„Alles Muggelliteratur", bestätigte Harry, nachdem er er ein paar der Bücher aufgeschlagen hatte.

Oben befand sich Butterbys kleine Wohnung: Küche, ein kleines Wohnzimmer, Bad und Schlafzimmer. Alles ziemlich aufgeräumt und normal.

„Keine Anzeichen, dass hier ein Zauberer gelebt hat", sagte Savage und betrachtete die Bilder an der Küchenwand, die sich nicht bewegten. Die meisten zeigten Butterby mit einer einer älteren Frau, die wohl seine Mutter gewesen war.

„Keine Bilder vom Vater", bemerkte Harry.

Savage nickte langsam. „Scheint so."

-"Vielleicht ist der Vater ein Zauberer", sagte Harry langsam. „Und er hat sie verlassen..."

-"Zieh keine voreiligen Schlüsse, Potter", knurrte Savage. „Fürs Erste wissen wir nur, dass ein Muggel-Bücherhändler von einem Zauberer ermordet wurde. Was sind unsere nächsten Schritte?"

-"Die Gedächtnisse der Polizisten und Zeugen verändern."

-"Das übernehme ich. Und weiter?"

Harry hielt den Zauberstab hoch, den sie gefunden hatten. „Herausfinden, wem der hier gehört- im Ministerium müsste er erfasst sein, falls er nicht illegal angefertigt wurde. Falls wir damit nicht weiterkommen, die Zaubererfamilien in der Nähe befragen, ob sie etwas über Butterby wissen, und die Vermisstenmeldungen durchgehen, falls hier noch jemand anders war, auf den der Täter es abgesehen hatte."

-"Gut", sagte Savage zufrieden. „Wir haben zwei Möglichkeiten: entweder jemand wollte Butterby an den Kragen und hat sich nach den Schockern entschlossen, ihn doch umzubringen- oder hier war noch ein zweiter Zauberer, der mit dem anderen gekämpft hat. Dann war Butterby vielleicht nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort und ist ins Kreuzfeuer geraten. Also dann, Potter. Dein erster richtiger Fall ist direkt ein Mord. Sehen wir mal, ob wir ihn aufklären können."

* * *

Zurück im Ministerium fuhr Savage direkt hoch ins Büro, um Proudfoot zu informieren, während Harry hinüber zu dem Sicherheitszauberer ging, der im Atrium stationiert war.

„Morgen, Eric", sagte er und zog den Zauberstab vom Tatort aus der Tasche.

„Morgen", brummte der Mann, ohne von der Morgenausgabe seines _Tagespropheten_ hochzusehen. _„TORNADOS VERPFLICHTEN VIKTOR KRUM"_ stand groß und breit auf der Titelseite – der Dementorenangriff und dieser Mord waren erst nach Redaktionsschluss passiert. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Krum-Transfer es trotzdem dorthin geschafft hätte und fragte sich mit einem Schmunzeln, ob Ron schon davon gehört hatte. Er legte den Zauberstab auf die Theke, Eric nahm ihn sich und legte ihn auf die Waage vor sich, die ratternd ein Blatt Papier ausspuckte.

„Zwölfeinhalb Zoll, Ulme und Einhornhaar, ist das kor-"

Der Sicherheitszauberer brach ab, als er kurz aufsah und bemerkte, mit wem er sprach.

„Danke, Eric", sagte Harry knapp, nahm ihm das Blatt ab und ging hinüber zu den Fahrstühlen, unbedrängt von irgendwelchen Reportern. Offenbar hatte sich die Nachricht vom Dementorenangriff mittlerweile herumgesprochen.

Das Archiv befand sich zwischen dem Aurorenbüro und dem Zaubergamot-Verwaltungsdienst, Hermines neuem Arbeitsplatz. Von Hermine war allerdings nichts zu sehen, als Harry im Vorbeigehen einen Blick hineinwarf; vermutlich hatte Amanda Tudgeberry sich wieder mit ihr in ihrem Büro verbarrikadiert. Nach der Meinung vieler Kollegen (Ron) erinnerte Hermines Verehrung für Tudgeberry in beängstigender Weise an Percy und seinen ersten Chef im Ministerium, Mr Crouch.

„Harry Potter", plapperte die Archivhexe, Doris Crockford, begeistert los, als er hereinkam. „Eine Freude, Sie zu sehen, kommen Sie herein, möchten Sie vielleicht einen Tee? Kaffee? Mit Zucker, oder-"

-"Danke, Doris", brachte Harry hastig dazwischen, wobei er sich redlich bemühte, ein höfliches, kollegiales Lächeln zu zeigen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er hier war, und keiner seiner vorherigen drei Besuche hatte unter zwanzig Minuten gedauert, was Savage auch genau wusste. Er verfluchte seinen Partner im Stillen dafür, dass er ihm das hier aufgebrummt hatte.

„Ich muss nur wissen, wem dieser Zauberstab gehört. Dringend!", fügte er hinzu, als Doris hinüber zu dem Schränkchen ging, in dem sie, wie er genau wusste, ihren Kaffee aufbewahrte.

„Ein wichtiger Fall?", fragte Doris, während sie zurückkam und die Hand ausstreckte. „Worum geht's denn? Todesser? Ein neuer Dunkler Lord?"

Sie klang definitiv zu begeistert, was beide Möglichkeiten anging, und machte keine Anstalten, in ihre Akten zu sehen. Harry wusste von seinen vorherigen Besuchen ganz genau, dass das hier noch ewig so weitergehen würde, falls er nicht zu drastischen Maßnahmen griff.

„Doris", sagte er ernst. „Ich muss sofort wissen, wem dieser Zauberstab gehört, ansonsten sterben Menschen. Ich. Muss. Es. Wissen."

Doris zuckte zusammen und hastete hinüber zu einem ihrer riesigen Regale. Harry biss sich auf die Zähne, während er ihr bei der Suche zusah. Doris Crockford war die größte Tratschtante des ganzen Ministeriums, aber als Archivarin komplett unersetzlich, was nicht daran lag, dass sie besonders qualifiziert wäre – nein, es war nur komplett unmöglich, hier irgendetwas ohne ihre Hilfe zu finden, weil sie die Dinge in einer Art und Weise ordnete, die – nun ja – nichts mit Ordnung zu tun hatte. Hermine hatte das Archiv an ihrem ersten Tag hier einmal betreten und wenig später fluchtartig wieder verlassen, um sich bei Tudgeberry über Doris zu beschweren, nur um zu erfahren, dass sich da überhaupt nichts machen ließ: sie war nicht die Erste, die sich beschwerte, aber niemand anders blickte in diesem Chaos durch und niemand anders wollte diesen Job machen. Und so war Doris Crockford immer noch hier, trank ihren Kaffee mit viel zu viel Zucker und plapperte so viel sie wollte.

„Dieser Zauberstab ist nicht registriert", sagte Doris, als sie mit gerunzelter Stirn wiederkam.

„Nicht registriert?", fragte Harry verblüfft. „Sind Sie sicher?"

Er bereute die Frage sofort.

„Natürlich", maulte Doris beleidigt. „Wenn etwas nicht in diesem Archiv ist, dann ist es illegal, Harry, da können Sie sicher sein, ich bin seit zweiundzwanzig Jahren hier und nicht einmal-"

-"Danke, Doris", würgte Harry sie ab und trat eilig den Rückzug an.

* * *

Zurück im Aurorenbüro ging er erstmal hinüber in die Küche und machte sich einen starken Kaffee – so schwarz wie nur möglich – um sich von dem Gespräch mit Doris zu erholen und kurz nachzudenken. Alle Zauberstäbe, die in Großbritannien von Zauberstabmachern (meist Ollivander) verkauft wurden, wurden automatisch registriert, ebenso wie alle Zauberstäbe von Leuten, die mit einem internationalen Portschlüssel einreisten. Wenn ein Zauberstab nicht registriert war, gab es genau drei Möglichkeiten: jemand war auf anderem Wege eingereist, ohne sich bei der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit zu melden (also illegal), der Zauberstab war von einem nicht registrierten Zauberstabmacher angefertigt worden, oder er war verkauft worden, ohne ihn zu registrieren. Letzteres kam hin und wieder vor: Ollivander hatte während seiner Gefangenschaft in Malfoy Manor mehrere Dutzend Zauberstäbe angefertigt, die immer noch im Umlauf waren. Der alte Zauberstabmacher behauptete zwar stets, sich an jeden einzelnen Zauberstab erinnern zu können, den er je angefertigt hatte, aber niemand hatte sich bisher die Umstände gemacht, ihn um eine Liste derer zu bitten, die er damals für die Todesser entwickelt hatte. Ein Besuch bei Ollivander würde also hoffentlich für mehr Klarheit sorgen.

„Hast du's gelesen?"

Harry musste sich nicht erst umdrehen, um an Rons Stimme zu erkennen, dass sein bester Freund richtig mies gelaunt war, und er musste auch nicht groß nachdenken, um auf den Grund dafür zu kommen.

„Krum? Ja, das wird die Liga nicht unbedingt spannender machen."

Die Tornados hatten die Meisterschaft drei Jahre in Folge geholt und wenn dieses Team eine Schwachstelle gehabt hatte, dann war es, dass ihr alter Sucher eine totale Null gewesen war.

„Vergiss die Liga", knurrte Ron.

„ _Vergiss die Liga?"_ , fragte Harry mit gespielter Empörung. „Also wirklich, ich weiß ja, dass die Zukunft der Cannons nicht gerade rosig aussieht, aber-"

-"Gorgowitsch wird dieses Jahr richtig durchstarten", knurrte Ron. „Aber du weißt genau, dass es jetzt nicht darum geht. Was will der Kerl hier?"

Harry nahm einen langen Schluck Kaffee. Diese Unterhaltung hier ließ seine Lebensgeister langsam erwachen. Ron hatte überhaupt keinen Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen, das wusste er genau, aber Viktor Krum würde nie aufhören, ihn aufzuregen. Und nach einem so miesen Morgen wie diesem hier war eine Abwechslung wie diese hier – Rons unnötige Eifersucht – ausgesprochen erheiternd.

„Laut dem Artikel sucht er eine neue Herausforderung", sagte Harry. „Aber wir wissen doch alle, dass es eigentlich nur ums Geld geht – was meinst du, was die Tornados ihm bez-"

-"Es ist mir-" - Ron benutzte ein Wort, für das Molly ihn zwingen würde, sich eine Stunde die Zähne zu putzen- „wieviel Geld er verdient, das weißt du genau – jetzt hör auf zu lachen, die Sache ist ernst!"

Harry grinste breit. „Ist sie das? Was denkst du denn, was passieren wird?"

Ron begann damit, sich auch einen Kaffee zu machen. „Keine Ahnung."

-"Denkst du, Hermine lässt dich sitzen und haut mit ihm ab?"

Ron ließ seine Tasse fallen und fluchte. „Nein!"

-"Dann weiß ich nicht, worüber du dich aufregst."

Ron reparierte die Tasse mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs und unternahm einen zweiten Versuch, sich Kaffee zu machen. „Er ist ihr Ex."

-"Und du bist ihr Freund. Oder hat sich seit unserem letzten Gespräch heute Morgen etwas daran geändert?"

-"Es gefällt mir nicht, dass er im Land ist."

Harry leerte seinen Kaffee. „Soweit ich weiß, ist Lavender auch im Land, und ich sehe Hermine nicht panisch irgendwelche Tassen zerdeppern."

Ron nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und fluchte. „Schon wieder zu heiß! Und das ist was anderes!"

-"Inwiefern?"

-"Ich- du- was ist mit Dean?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was soll mit ihm sein? Sein Geschäft läuft gut, er richtet Olivers und Katies neue Wohnung ein, Ginny hat ihn letzte Woche in der Winkelgasse getroffen."

-"Eben!"

-"Na und?"

-"Bist du gar nicht eifersüchtig?"

-"Wieso?"

Ron atmete frustriert aus. „Du nervst!"

Harry lachte. „Ron. Ihr seid seit über einem Jahr zusammen."

-"Wir streiten uns andauernd."

-"Ihr streitet euch andauernd seit ihr euch kennt. Sie ist verrückt nach dir, und das weißt du."

Ron wurde knallrot, nahm einen neuen Schluck Kaffee und verbrannte sich wieder den Mund. „Er ist ein internationaler Quidditch-Star. Weltmeister."

-"Und du bist ihr Freund und der Typ, der Slytherins Medaillon zerstört und Fenrir Greyback erledigt hat. Und du bist in den Schokofroschkarten! Hör auf, dir selbst irgendwas einzureden."

-"Ich wette, sie wird sich mit ihm treffen."

-"Ich wette, sie will, dass du mitkommst."

Ron fluchte, diesmal nicht wegen des Kaffees. „Auf keinen Fall!"

-"Deine Entscheidung", sagte Harry achselzuckend.

„Halt die Klappe, ich weiß, dass ich mitgehen muss", knurrte Ron. „Was ist mir der Leiche in Devon? Ich hab Savage bei Proudfoot gesehen."

-"Mord", sagte Harry, jetzt wieder ernst. „Vermutlich war das Opfer ein Muggel. Wir haben einen Zauberstab gefunden, aber der ist nicht registriert."

-"Dann fragt Ollivander danach."

-"Hab ich vor", sagte Harry mit einem Augenrollen. „Aber ich musste zuerst meinen besten Freund beruhigen, der mit eigentlich nicht vorhandenen Beziehungsproblemen kämpft."

-"Keine Ahnung, wovon du redest."

-"Was ist mit diesem Hinweis wegen dem Duellierklub?"

-"Nichts", sagte Ron und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck Kaffee. „Es waren nur zwei Typen, die sich wegen eines Mädchens gestritten haben. Beide sind im St. Mungo's."

-"Lass dir das eine Lehre sein", sagte Harry grinsend.

„Sehr witzig. Hermine würde uns beide umbringen, bevor es dazu kommt."

-"Zweifellos."

Ron leerte seinen Kaffee in einem einzigen Zug und nahm sich eine Packung Schokokekse. „Dieses Gespräch hat nie stattgefunden, Harry", sagte er streng und ging zurück zu Zeas, während Harry sich auf den Weg zu Ollivander machte.


	2. Chapter 2 Ollivander

**Ollivander**

Ollivanders Laden war so düster und eng wie eh und je. Tausende Schachteln mit Zauberstäben lagen in den hohen Regalen, die meisten von ihnen mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt angesichts der langen Zeit, die sie nun schon darauf warteten, dass jemand hier hereinkam, zu dem sie passten. Harry fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie lange sein Phönixstab hier auf ihn gewartet hatte, einsam und verlassen ohne seinen Zwilling. Näher kommende Schritte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Mr Ollivander?", fragte er laut, aber es war nicht der Zauberstabmacher, der aus einem Hinterzimmer heraus hinter die Theke trat und ihn mit großen Augen musterte, sondern ein junger Mann, den er nicht kannte. Er hatte weißblondes Haar und ein spitzes Kinn, das ihn an Malfoy erinnerte, wären da nicht die braunen Augen, die bei seinem Anblick tellergroß wurden.

„Mr Potter!", sagte der Mann verblüfft.

„Richtig", sagte Harry kurz, aber höflich. „Und Sie sind?"

"Andrej Volkov", sagte der Mann und verneigte sich kurz. „Mr Ollivanders Assistent."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich wusste nicht, dass er einen Assistenten hat."

"Ich bin erst seit einem Jahr hier, Sir", sagte Volkov. „Mr Ollivander ist gerade nicht da, aber vielleicht kann ich Ihnen ja weiterhelfen. Geht es um einen neuen Zauberstab für Sie oder um etwas Dienstliches?"

"Dienstlich, fürchte ich", sagte Harry. „Und ich fürchte, ich muss mit Mr Ollivander persönlich sprechen. Wann erwarten Sie ihn denn zurück?"

Volkov zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. „Das weiß ich nicht, Sir. Er war heute Morgen nur kurz hier, um aufzuschließen und ist dann gleich wieder weg. Er sagte nicht, wohin er wollte. Soll ich ihm etwas ausrichten?"

Harry seufzte. „Ja, sagen Sie ihm, er soll sich bitte schnellstmöglich bei mir-"

Hinter Harry klingelte das Türglöckchen, als jemand eintrat. Er wirbelte herum und da war der Zauberstabmacher, genauso alt und gebrechlich wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte, gestützt auf einen knorrigen Gehstock.

„Mr Potter", sagte Ollivander verblüfft und kam langsam näher. „Was verschafft uns die Ehre?"

"Die Arbeit, fürchte ich", sagte Harry und zog den Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel, den man in Devon gefunden hatte. „Ich müsste wissen, wem dieser Zauberstab gehört, Sir. Er war nicht registriert, aber vielleicht wissen Sie ja..."

Ollivander nahm den Zauberstab, musterte ihn kritisch und bog ihn kurz mit seinen leicht zittrigen Fingern.

„Hmm...Buche und Einhornhaar, elfdreiviertel Zoll, recht biegsam. Es tut mir Leid, Mr Potter, aber das ist keiner von meinen."

"Verstehe", sagte Harry enttäuscht. „Können Sie mir denn wenigstens sagen, wie lange er in Gebrauch ist?"

"Allerdings", sagte Mr Ollivander und runzelte dann verblüfft seine faltige Stirn. „Genau...Merlins Bart, sechshundertsechsunfünfzig Jahre."

"Entschuldigung?", fragte Harry baff, sicher, sich verhört zu haben.

„Sechshundertsechsundfünfzig Jahre, Mr Potter", wiederholte Mr Ollivander ernst. „Das ist überhaupt nicht ungewöhnlich, es gibt viele Zaubererfamilien, die Zauberstäbe über Generationen weitervererben."

"Er gehört also vermutlich einem Reinblüter", schlussfolgerte Harry nachdenklich.

„Das ist meine professionelle Meinung, Mr Potter", sagte Ollivander und gab ihm den Zauberstab zurück. „Ich fürchte, mehr kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen."

„Verstehe", sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Trotzdem danke für Ihre Hilfe, Mr Ollivander."

„Jederzeit, mein Junge, jederzeit..."

* * *

Zurück im Büro tauschte Harry sich kurz mit Savage aus, der angesichts des Alters des Zauberstabs nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ollivander hat Recht, das ist wirklich nicht so ungewöhnlich", brummte er. „Ich wette, in den Verliesen bei Gringotts liegen hunderte alte Zauberstäbe herum."

„Stimmt", sagte Harry verblüfft. Er hatte selbst ein gutes Dutzend Zauberstäbe im Potter-Familienverlies.

„Na gut, da wir mit dem Zauberstab nicht weiterkommen, sollten wir morgen mal nachsehen, ob jemand vermisst gemeldet worden ist und die Zaubererfamilien in der Umgebung abklappern. Hier, ich hab mir eine Liste geben lassen."

Harry überflog die Liste kurz. Wie sich herausstellte, lebten sieben Zaubererfamilien in Devon und Umgebung, darunter auch – er stöhnte auf – Theodore Nott.

„Notts Sohn?", tippte Savage. „Er war in deinem Jahr in Hogwarts, oder?"

„Er ist rausgeflogen", knurrte Harry knapp. „Vorher wollte er mir unbedingt an den Kragen, nachdem das mit seinem Vater bekannt wurde."

„Gibt es auch einen Slytherin in deinem Jahrgang, mit dem du nicht aneinandergeraten bist?"

„Keinen männlichen", murmelte Harry. „Na gut, wenn's das für heute war...?"

„War es", seufzte Savage und streckte sich gähnend. „Abgesehen von dem Bericht."

Er drückte Harry die Fallakte gegen die Brust. „Mein Kram steht schon drin, Potter, also bis Morgen."

Savage nahm seine Sachen und ging, während Harry sich, wie immer genervt von diesem Teil seines Jobs, daran machte, einer Feder seinen Bericht zu diktieren. Als er gerade fertig war, lugte ein angespannt aussehender Ron um die Ecke.

„Fertig?"

Harry grinste. „Traust du dich ohne mich nicht, Hermine gegenüberzutreten?"

„Nein", knurrte Ron. „Das macht es einfacher."

Harry zog seinen Mantel an und nahm seine Aktentasche. „Euer Mittagessen muss ja echt spaßig gewesen sein."

„Ich war nicht da", brummte Ron. „Zeas und ich haben ein paar Leute wegen diesem Duellierklub befragt. Unter anderem Bulstrode."

„Millicent Bulstrode?", fragte Harry, während sie das Büro verließen und hinüber zu den Aufzügen gingen. „Diese Slytherin aus unserem Jahrgang, deren Katze-"

„Ja", brummte Ron. „Erwähn sie bloß nicht, wenn Hermine dabei ist."

„Auf keinen Fall", sagte Harry grinsend.

* * *

Als sie Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf betraten, roch es nach irgendetwas Verbranntem und Pizza.

„Was hat nicht funktioniert?", fragte Ron laut.

„Egal!", brüllte Ginny wütend aus der Küche zurück.

Harry kicherte, achtete aber darauf, dass sein Gesicht todernst war, bevor er die Treppe herunterging – und sich dabei fast den Hals brach, weil Kreacher auf der Stufe vor ihm apparierte. Ron fluchte laut, weil er in ihn hereinlief.

„Meister Weasley sollte auf seine Ausdrucksweise achten!", krächzte der Hauself, bevor er sich kurz vor ihnen verneigte. „Guten Abend, Meister Harry, Meister Weasley. Kreacher wird Meisters Sachen nach oben bringen."

Er schnappte sich ihre Mäntel und Taschen mit einem Fingerschnipsen und verschwand wieder.

„Immer noch wütend, dass er abends nicht kochen soll", stellte Ron fest.

Harry nickte müde. Als Hermine und Ron hier mit ihm eingezogen war (zu Mollys Entsetzen), hatte sie darauf bestanden, dass sie abends abwechselnd selbst für sich kochten, wofür sie von Kreacher mit eisiger Kälte gestraft wurde. Harry und Ron waren beide ziemlich genervt davon gewesen, aber Ron war bestrebt, Hermine keinen Grund zu geben, direkt wieder auszuziehen, und Harry hatte einfach keine Lust, sich einen ellenlangen Elfenrechtevortrag anzuhören, also hatten sie sich in ihr Schicksal gefügt. Ebenso wie Ginny, die zwar nicht hier wohnte – denn da hatten Molly und Arthur resolut eine rote Linie gezogen – aber den Großteil ihrer Zeit hier verbrachte. Montags war Ginny mit Kochen dran; und der schwarze Klumpen in der Auflaufform auf dem Herd deutete daraufhin, dass es nicht nach Plan gelaufen war.

„Pizza auf dem Tisch", brummte Ginny und ließ den Klumpen mitsamt der Form verschwinden. „Ach, bei Merlins verfluchter-"

„Hmm", sagte Ron und ging hinüber zum Tisch. „Salami, fantastisch!"

Pizza war definitiv das Beste, was die Muggelwelt Ron Weasley zu bieten hatte.

Harry gab seiner wütenden Freundin einen sanften Kuss, der sie etwas beruhigte.

„Wie war dein Tag?"

„Schrecklich", brummte sie. „Mum hat mir wieder Mal die Hölle heiß gemacht, weil ich gestern hier geschlafen habe."

Ron murmelte etwas in seine Pizza hinein.

„Halt die Klappe, Hermine _wohnt_ hier, Ron", fauchte Ginny. „Ehrlich, warum kann sie nicht einfach damit aufhören?"

„Sie ist deine Mutter", sagte Harry achselzuckend.

„Sie hat Bill bekommen, als sie gerade zwanzig war", brummte Ginny. „Es ist lächerlich, wie sie sich aufführt."

Harry, dem immer unwohl wurde, wenn sich jemand über Molly aufregte, unterbrach Ginnys Tirade, indem er ihr von seinem neuen Fall erzählte, was sie ausreichend ablenkte. Hermine kam gut gelaunt herein, als er gerade sein letztes Stück Pizza verschlungen hatte.

„Pizza?", fragte sie verblüfft und wandte sich an Ginny. „Ich dachte-"

„Nein", knurrte Ginny. „Frag nicht."

„Na gut", sagte Hermine achselzuckend und klappte ihre Schachtel auf.

„Glotz nicht so, Ron, das ist ihre", sagte Ginny genervt.

„Ich hab noch Hunger", brummte ihr Bruder.

Ginny kniff die Augen zusammen. „Hermine, hast du den _Tagespropheten_ gelesen?"

Ron warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Ja, warum?"

„Auch die Titelseite?"

„Die Pizza war sehr lecker, Ginny", sagte Ron laut.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und warf beiden einen amüsierten Blick zu.

„Wisst ihr, solche Momente machen mich immer froh, Einzelkind zu sein."

Sie aß ungerührt ihre Pizza weiter. „Irgendwas, worüber wir reden sollten, Ron?"

„Nein", murmelte Ron.

Harry und Ginny tauschten ein breites Grinsen.

„Ach, haltet die Klappe, ihr zwei", murmelte Ron. „Wusstest du, dass Krum hierher zieht?"

„Natürlich", sagte Hermine. „Obwohl ich nicht verstehe, was das soll – ich meine, er hat in Bulgarien ohnehin schon genug Geld verdient."

„Sicher, dass er nur des Geldes wegen herkommt?", fragte Ron gepresst.

Hermine legte ihr Stück Pizza langsam weg.

„Ginny", sagte Harry hastig. „Wie wär's mit einem Spaziergang?"

„Nicht nötig", sagte Hermine scharf. „Das haben wir ganz schnell geklärt."

Sie wandte sich wieder an Ron. „Viktor hat eine Freundin, weißt du."

Ron machte große Augen. „Wirklich?"

„Nein, das hat sie sich gerade ausgedacht, weißt du?", schnaubte Ginny.

Harry trat ihr vors Schienbein, was ihm einen empörten Blick einbrachte.

„Sie heißt Julia", sagte Hermine mit blitzenden Augen. „Viktor und ich sind nur Brieffreunde, Ron, und wenn dieses Thema noch einmal aufkommt, dann-"

„Wird es nicht", sagte Ron mit ziemlich roten Ohren.

Hermine schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, aber das Läuten der Türglocke unterbrach sie.

Ginny fluchte. „Wenn das Mum ist, dann-"

Kreacher, der mit einem lauten _Knall_ apparierte, unterbrach sie.

„Meister Harry, das seltsame Lovegood-Mädchen ist an der Tür", sagte er.

„Luna?", fragte Harry verblüfft. „Lass sie rein."

Einen Moment später kam Luna fröhlich hereingeschneit, als sei sie schon Dutzende Male hiergewesen.

„Du hast aber einen seltsamen Hauself, Harry", sagte sie lächelnd und setzte sich zu ihnen. „Das sieht aber nicht sehr gesund aus."

„Ginny wollte eigentlich einen Auflauf machen", sagte Ron grinsend.

„Was machst du hier, Luna?", fragte Harry eilig, um den sich anbahnenden Streit im Keim zu ersticken.

„Ich hab einen Brief für dich, von Mr Ollivander", sagte Luna und zog ein zusammengerolltes Stück Pergament aus ihrem Ärmel.

„Warum schickt Ollivander dich mit einem Brief hierher?", fragte Ginny verwirrt.

„Er weiß doch, dass ich Harry kenne", sagte Luna achselzuckend.

„Was Ginny meint", sagte Hermine, „ist, wo du Mr Ollivander getroffen hast."

„Oh, wir gehen jeden Montag zusammen Tee trinken", sagte Luna abwesend und musterte Ron interessiert. „Meistens im _Tropfenden Kessel_ , aber heute waren wir bei ihm zuhause. Ronald, warum hast du eine grüne Augenbraue?"

„ _Ginny!"_

Ron färbte fluchend seine Augenbraue wieder um, während Ginny zufrieden kicherte.

„Was will Ollivander von dir?", fragte Hermine Harry, ohne die beiden anderen zu beachten.

„Ich war heute bei ihm wegen eines Falls", meinte Harry langsam. „Vermutlich ist ihm noch was eingefallen."

Er rollte das Pergament auseinander, wobei Ron ihm neugierig über die Schulter lugte. Der Inhalt ließ sie beide verwirrt stutzen, bevor das Pergament in einer Stichflamme verbrannte.

 _Flamel Manor befindet sich am Roger Bacon-Platz 16, Devon._


	3. Chapter 3 Der Hinweis

**Der Hinweis  
**

Harry und Ron starrten eine geschlagene Sekunde lang auf das rauchende Häufchen Asche auf dem Küchentisch, bevor sie sich irritiert ansahen.

„Was bei Merlins schlabbrigster Unterhose…", sagte Ron verwirrt.

„Was stand in dem Brief?", fragte Hermine.

Harry machte den Mund auf, stellte aber ohne große Überraschung fest, dass er es ihr nicht verraten konnte. Ihm gegenüber verrenkte Ron sich seinen Kiefer in einem nutzlosen Versuch, den Namen auszusprechen.

„Eine Adresse", seufzte Harry und ließ das Aschehäufchen verschwinden. „Verraten von einem Geheimniswahrer, also fragt nicht, welche. Wir können es euch nicht sagen." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich kann euch aber sagen, dass es mit dem Schöpfer des Steins der Weisen zu tun hat."

„Nicholas Flamel?", fragte Hermine und starrte Ron an, der eifrig nickte. „Der ist doch seit Jahren tot. Oder nicht?"

„Warum hat Ollivander dir diesen Brief gegeben, Luna?", fragte Harry.

„Damit du ihn liest, Harry", sagte sie irritiert.

Ginny schnaubte.

„Ollivander hat euch Flamels Adresse verraten?", murmelte Hermine nachdenklich. „Warum?"

„Es muss mit dem Fall zu tun haben", sagte Harry achselzuckend. „Und es passt, das würde erklären, warum dieser Zauberstab so uralt ist. Er ist nicht weitergegeben worden, aber sein Besitzer ist - _war_ uralt."

„Dumbledore hat doch gesagt, dass die Flamels den Stein zerstört haben", sagte Hermine und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Wer weiß, was aus ihrem Haus geworden ist", sagte Ron. „Und aus ihren Zauberstäben. Ollivander muss mehr wissen, als er dir gesagt hat."

„Es gibt nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden", sagte Harry achselzuckend und stand auf.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Hermine.

„Harry will dorthin", sagte Luna. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"

„Bist du verrückt?", zischte Hermine. „Du willst einfach so allein einem Hinweis nachjagen und zu einem Ort apparieren, an den dir niemand folgen kann? Was, wenn es eine Falle ist?"

„Warum sollte ihm Ollivander eine Falle stellen?", fragte Ginny und ließ die Pizzakartons mit einem Schnipsen ihres Zauberstabs verschwinden. „Harry hat ihm das Leben gerettet."

„Vielleicht war es ja gar nicht Ollivander, der Luna diesen Brief gegeben hat", sagte Hermine.

„Hermine", seufzte Harry. „Ich habe einen Hinweis zu einem Mordfall erhalten. Soll ich das einfach so ignorieren?"

Sie machte den Mund auf, aber Ron kam ihr zuvor.

„Lass gut sein, ja? Er wird nicht allein hingehen. Ich hab den Brief auch gelesen." Er zwinkerte Harry zu. „Das dürfte interessanter sein als die Razzia heute morgen."

„Es ist nicht dein Fall", sagte Harry halbherzig.

„Savage kannst du den Ort nicht verraten", sagte Ron. „Und Proudfoot macht dir die Hölle heiß, wenn du ohne Partner hingehst. Also, wollen wir?"

„Es ist schon dunkel", zischte Hermine.

„ _Lumos"_ , sagte Ron und wedelte mit seinem leuchtenden Zauberstab.

„Du weißt, was ich meine", fauchte sie wütend. „Bei Nacht ist es viel leichter, euch eine Falle zu stellen! Sprecht euch wenigstens vorher mit Proudfoot ab!"

„Davon steht nichts im Handbuch", sagte Ron grinsend. „Oder, Harry?"

„ _'Sofern es keine ernsthaften Hinweise auf eine starke Bedrohung des eigenen Lebens gibt'_ -"

„ _\- ist es nicht nötig, weitere Verstärkung anzufordern, um einem Hinweis aus der Bevölkerung nachzugehen_ ", knurrte Hermine.

„Du kennst das Aurorenhandbuch auswendig?", kicherte Ginny.

„Wie kannst du so ruhig sein?", fragte Hermine aufgebracht. „Die beiden sind drauf und dran, einfach so-"

„- ihren Job zu machen", sagte Ginny achselzuckend. „Und sie können ganz gut auf sich aufpassen, glaube ich." Sie küsste Harry auf die Wange. „Ich sollte nach Hause, bevor Mum sich wieder aufregt. Erzählt mir morgen, was war."

„Ich komme mit", sagte Luna und hakte sich bei ihr ein, während Hermine die beiden ungläubig anstarrte.

„Entspann dich, Hermine", sagte Ron und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Wir lassen dich wissen, ob wir in Ordnung sind, okay?"

„Ihr habt eine Viertelstunde", murmelte sie. „Dann hole ich Proudfoot."

„Und wohin willst du ihn schicken?", fragte Harry trocken.

Sie schnaubte.

„Komm, Ron", sagte er grinsend.

Die beiden warteten vor der Tür, bis Ginny und Luna disappariert waren.

„Glaubst du, es ist wirklich eine Falle?", fragte Ron leise.

„Kann sein", sagte Harry. „Aber wenn es so ist, rechnen sie nur mit mir."

Er zog den Tarnumhang aus seiner Tasche und warf ihn Ron zu.

„Alles klar", sagte Ron grinsend. „Was macht es schon, wenn man in Tarnen und Täuschen eine Niete ist, solange man den hier hat, richtig?"

„Halt die Klappe", murmelte Harry und streckte seine Hand aus. Sobald Ron den Umhang übergeworfen und seinen Ellbogen gepackt hatte, drehte er sich auf der Stelle und verschwand mit einem lauten _Knall._

* * *

Ich weiß, ich weiß...ich hab euch warten lassen. Dank der aktuellen Lage habe ich jetzt aber jede Menge Langeweile, also werde ich diese Fanfic doch noch zu Ende schreiben!


	4. Chapter 4 Der Alchemist

**Der Alchimist**

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war das Haus alt. Uralt, voller Wasserspeier und Statuen auf dem Dach, mit zwei großen Säulen, die links und rechts neben der schwarzen Tür standen, und jeder Wasserspeier und jede Statue war, soweit sie das beurteilen konnten, aus purem Gold.

„Jep", sagte Ron knapp.

Links neben Flamel Manor befand sich ein Fachgeschäft für Fahrradzubehör, daneben ein Einfamilienhaus, dessen Bewohner offenbar gerade vor dem Fernseher saßen und keine Ahnung hatten, dass sie mal Seite an Seite mit Nachbarn gelebt hatten, die geboren wurden, als die Plantagenets noch auf dem Thron saßen. Die Fenster des Hauses waren dunkel und verlassen, abgesehen von einem einzigen Raum im ersten Stock, bei dem die Vorhänge von innen von flackerndem Licht erhellt wurden.

Harry atmete tief durch, umklammerte seinen Zauberstab fest und stieg die sieben Stufen zur Tür hinauf, auf der vier Symbole aufgemalt waren: eine Flamme, eine Welle, Wind und ein Stein. _Hermine wüsste, was das zu bedeuten hat_ , dachte Harry nahm den goldenen Türklopfer und schlug einmal kräftig gegen das polierte Holz. Sofort leuchteten die vier Symbole grell auf und begannen sich zu drehen, immer schneller, bis sie sich zu einem einzigen goldenen Auge vereinigten, das ihn misstrauisch musterte.

„Nennen Sie ihren Namen", sagte das Auge.

„Harry Potter", sagte Harry und fühlte, wie etwas über seine Zunge strich, bevor die Tür nach innen schwang, ohne dass sie jemand öffnete. Er spürte, wie Ron vor ihm hineinging, und folgte dann. Hinter ihnen fiel die Tür von selbst zu.

Sie befanden sich in einem Salon, der dem Wort in jeder Hinsicht gerecht wurde: alles war aus schwarzem Marmor, abgesehen von den Dingen, die aus Gold waren. Eine breite Treppe führte in die oberen Etagen, und von dort hörte er eine tiefe Stimme sagen: _„Homenum Revelio"_

Ron fluchte leise.

„Sie sind nicht allein", sagte die Stimme kalt.

„Allein zu kommen, wäre dumm", sagte Harry und hob seinen Zauberstab.

„Zeigen Sie sich!", sagte die Stimme. „Wer ist mit ihnen gekommen?"

Harry nickte einmal und Ron riss sich den Tarnumhang herunter.

„Ich", sagte er laut und sah sich suchend um.

„Mr Weasley", sagte die Stimme und jetzt trat der Sprecher an das Geländer über ihnen. „Wie ist es ihnen gelungen, herzufinden?"

„Wir haben den Brief zusammen gelesen", sagte Ron und starrte den Sprecher genauso misstrauisch an wie Harry. Es war ein großer, ernster Mann um die 50, mit mehr schwarzen Haaren als grauen, glattrasiert und mit goldenen Augen, gekleidet in schwarze Gewänder, auf denen kleine, goldene Sterne funkelten.

„Für einen Toten sehen Sie ziemlich lebendig aus, Mr Flamel", sagte Harry, denn wer sollte es sonst sein?

„Für Scherze ist keine Zeit", sagte Nicholas Flamel. „Kommen Sie herauf."

Sie gingen die Treppe hinauf und folgten Flamel in einen großen Raum, in dem ein Kaminfeuer brannte. Die Wände waren bedeckt mit Regalen, die voller Bücher waren, zum Großteil mit arabischen Schriftzeichen auf dem Buchrücken. Über dem Kamin hing ein Gemälde, das Flamel und eine hübsche Frau mit grauen Haaren zeigte. Flamel setzte sich in einen der Sessel vor dem Feuer und deutete stumm auf die beiden übrigen Sessel.

„Ist das Perenelle?", fragte Harry, als er sich setzte, und nickte hinüber zu dem Gemälde.

„Ja", sagte Flamel und verzog das Gesicht. „Sie ist der Grund, warum ich Sie hergebeten habe."

„Sie war in diesem Buchladen, nicht wahr?", machte Harry seiner zweiten Vermutung Luft. Flamel Manor war in Devon, und der Buchladen war nicht weit entfernt.

„So ist es", sagte Flamel und musterte Ron misstrauisch. „Verbürgen Sie sich für ihn?"

„Absolut", sagte Harry und runzelte die Stirn. „Warum sind wir hier?"

„Meine Frau und mein Sohn sind entführt worden", sagte Flamel leise und zog einen Brief aus seinem Umhang, den er Harry reichte. „Und die Entführer werden sie töten, wenn ich mich an die Auroren wende."

„Ihr Sohn?", fragte Ron verdutzt. „Wir wussten nicht-"

„Niemand weiß von Hermes, außer uns und Garrick", knurrte Flamel. „Jedenfalls habe ich das geglaubt."

„Nicht einmal Dumbledore?"

„Dumbledore wusste noch nicht einmal, dass wir noch leben."

Harry, der den Brief fertig gelesen hatte, musterte nachdenklich das Foto, das dabei lag: Perenelle und ihr Sohn, der keine zehn Jahre alt sein konnte, beide angekettet und geknebelt.

„Sie verlangen, dass er ihnen zwei Proben vom Elixier des Lebens zukommen lässt, und zwar bis Mitternacht", sagte er zu Ron und starrte Flamel dann an.  
„Eine Probe für den Entführer und eine für Perenelle", bestätigte der Alchemist finster.

„Könnte er es kopieren?"

„Ausgeschlossen", sagte Flamel.

„Und sie wollen darauf eingehen?"

„Das muss ich", knurrte er und die goldenen Augen blitzten wütend auf. „Das Elixier muss einmal wöchentlich getrunken werden, und Perenelle und ich nehmen es jeden Dienstag ein. Wenn sie es bis morgen Abend nicht trinkt, wird sie sterben. Falls Sie also keinen genialen Plan haben, wie wir die beiden bis dahin befreien können, muss ich darauf eingehen."

„Wird er sie dann freilassen?", fragte Ron.

„Davon steht nichts im Brief", sagte Flamel. „Aber ich habe keine andere Wahl."

„Erzählen Sie uns die ganze Geschichte", sagte Harry und strich sich müde über die Schläfe. „Warum leben Sie noch?" Er deutete auf das Bild. „Ist er der Grund?"

Flamel lehnte sich zurück und sah in die Flammen.

„Ja", sagte er dann. „Wir zerstörten den Stein und hatten schon alles geregelt, hatten nur noch wenig vom Elixier übrig…da bemerkte Perenelle, dass sie schwanger war." Er lachte hohl. „Nach all den Jahren…" Die Flammen funkelten in seinen goldenen Augen. „Als wir jung waren, hatten wir nie Kinder gewollt", sagte er. „Unsere Forschung war uns immer wichtiger. Als wir es dann wollten, klappte es nie. Und genau dann, als wir bereit waren, zu gehen, passierte es doch." Er sah sie an und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Das änderte alles. Wir wussten, dass Albus uns niemals in Ruhe lassen würde, und dass Voldemort immer hinter dem Stein sein würde, also taten wir so, als seien wir gestorben. Wir verließen das Haus nicht mehr, brachen den Kontakt zu allen unseren Freunden ab. Es gibt sogar ein Grab auf dem Friedhof. Aber in Wahrheit stellten wir einen neuen Stein her und zogen dann unseren Sohn groß."

„Und Ollivander wusste davon?"

„Erst seit letztem Jahr", knurrte Flamel. „Nachdem Sie Voldemort besiegt hatten, trauten wir uns wieder aus dem Haus, aber nie als wir selbst. Garrick war immer unser Freund gewesen und wir wussten, dass er in der Gefangenschaft gelitten hatte, also nahm ich wieder Kontakt zu ihm auf und braute ihm einige Tränke, die seinen Zustand verbesserten. Im Gegenzug fertigte er einen Zauberstab für Hermes an."

„Einen Zauberstab?", fragte Harry verdutzt. „Er kann doch höchstens acht sein. Normalerweise-"

„Hermes geht nicht nach Hogwarts", sagte Flamel kühl. „Das Risiko wäre viel zu hoch. Wir unterrichten ihn selbst, und er ist alt genug, um einen Zauberstab zu benutzen."

Der Alchemist räusperte sich. „Was werden Sie unternehmen?"

Harry und Ron tauschten einen Blick.

„Sie bestehen also darauf, die Auroren nicht offiziell einzuweihen?"

„Das wäre zu gefährlich", knurrte Flamel. „Ich vertraue ihnen nicht. Über die Jahrhunderte haben schon viele Menschen versucht, uns etwas anzutun, um an den Stein oder das Elixier zu gelangen." Er sah Harry in die Augen. „Ihnen vertraue ich, Mr Potter. Sie haben bereits bewiesen, dass Sie der Verlockung widerstehen können."

„Und nur Ollivander weiß, dass Sie leben?"

„Das habe ich geglaubt", knurrte Flamel.

„Ollivander ist alt und gebrechlich", sagte Ron zögerlich. „Sicherlich wäre das Elixier-"

„Garrick würde so etwas niemals tun", sagte Flamel kühl. „Und außerdem war er heute Morgen bei mir zu Gast, als es passierte."

„So ein Zufall", sagte Ron skeptisch.

„Kein Zufall", knurrte Flamel. „Wir treffen uns jeden Montag. Schon seit einem Jahr. Immer zur gleichen Zeit. Und ich hätte es gemerkt, wenn ich mit jemand anderem als Garrick gefrühstückt hätte." Er trommelte mit den Fingern auf die Armlehne seines Sessels. „Was werden Sie tun?"

Harry warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr.

„Die Übergabe ist in einer Stunde", sagte er. „Es ist ausgeschlossen, dass wir vorher herausfinden, wer der Täter ist. Wir können das ganze bloß beobachten und hoffen, dass er sich zeigt."

„Das ist zu gefährlich", zischte Flamel. „Er hat verlangt, dass ich das Elixier in der Schale zu Füßen von Richard Hooker deponiere und dann wieder gehe. Ansonsten wird er meine Frau töten!"

„Ich habe den Brief gelesen", sagte Harry ruhig. „Aber wenn wir uns unter dem Umhang verstecken, wird er uns nicht bemerken."

„Ein einfacher Zauber reicht, um Sie zu bemerken!"

„ _Homenum Revelio_ lässt sich nur unter freiem Himmel verwenden", sagte Ron.

Flamel zückte seinen Zauberstab. _„Accio Tarnumhang!_ ", grollte er. Nichts passierte und der Alchemist runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Warum-"

„Das spielt keine Rolle", sagte Harry knapp. Er hatte nicht das geringste Interesse daran, mit Flamel über die Heiligtümer des Todes zu philosophieren. „Wichtig ist nur, dass er uns nicht bemerken wird."

„Sie können ihn nicht verhaften", knurrte Flamel. „Was, wenn es mehrere sind?"

„ _Ich habe ihren Sohn und ihre Frau"_ , las Harry vor und reichte Flamel den Brief zurück. „Ich, nicht wir. Aber Sie haben Recht, das wäre zu riskant. Wir werden nur beobachten, wer kommt, um das Elixier zu holen."

Flamel sah nicht besonders zufrieden aus, aber er nickte knapp und stand auf.

„Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass Sie die beiden finden, Mr Potter", sagte er kühl.

„Das werden wir", sagte Harry.

„Und was dann?", fragte Ron, als sie das Haus verlassen hatten und wieder auf der dunklen Straße standen. „Wie sollen wir herausfinden, wer zwei Menschen entführt hat, von deren Existenz niemand weiß?"

„Wir werden nochmal mit Ollivander sprechen", sagte Harry. „Herausfinden, mit wem er sonst noch engen Kontakt hatte."

„Glaubst du, er würde es jemandem verraten?"

„Du warst doch der, der eben gesagt hat…"

Ron zuckte mit den Achseln. „Es wäre dumm gewesen, nichts zu sagen."

„Ollivander ist über ein Jahr in Voldemorts Händen gewesen", sagte Harry. „Voldemort hat seinen Geist unzählige Male durchforstet. Für jemanden, der gut in Legilimentik ist, wäre es sicherlich nicht unmöglich, seine Gedanken zu lesen."

„Ohne, dass er es merkt?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin kein Experte. So oder so, wir sollten mit ihm reden. Gleich morgen früh."

„Okay", seufzte Ron und massierte sich die Schläfen. „Aber vorher müssen wir noch diesen Austausch beobachten. Wer zum Teufel ist Richard Hooker?"


	5. Chapter 5 Der Austausch

**Der Austausch**

Die Statue von Richard Hooker stand einsam und verlassen vor der Kathedrale von Exeter, erhellt nur von ein paar Straßenlaternen. Harry und Ron standen ebenso einsam vor der Kathedrale unter dem Tarnumhang, die Zauberstäbe gezückt und die Augen auf Flamel gerichtet, der sich misstrauisch umsah und dann zwei Metallfläschchen in der Schale zu den Füßen der Statue deponierte, wie es der Entführer verlangt hatte. Der Alchimist sah sich noch einmal um und verschwand dann mit einem ungewöhnlich leisen _Knall._ Ein paar einsame Nachtschwärmer, die in einiger Entfernung die Straße überquerten, bemerkten sein Verschwinden nicht einmal.

„Fünf vor zwölf", flüsterte Harry nach einem kurzen Blick auf Fabian Prewetts Uhr an seinem linken Handgelenk. Ron nickte bloß.

„Warum hier?", murmelte er wenig später. „Warum so öffentlich? Und in der Muggelwelt?"

„Weil wir hier unauffälliger vorgehen müssen", murmelte Harry zurück. „In der Winkelgasse könnten wir ihn verhexen, sobald er appariert."

„Trotzdem", meinte Ron und kratzte sich an der Stirn. „Hier ist er wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Sobald er appariert, haben wir ihn."

„So einfach wird es nicht", grummelte Harry.

Der Entführer hatte nicht davor zurückgeschreckt, einen Muggel umzubringen, der einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen war. Ihn zu fassen, würde sicher nicht einfach werden.

„Zwölf", flüsterte Ron wenig später überflüssigerweise, als die Glocken der Kathedrale läuteten – und dann fluchte er und starrte mit offenem Mund auf die Statue und die Schale, die spurlos verschwunden war.

* * *

„Die Schale war ein Portschlüssel", erzählte Harry Flamel wenige Minuten später, als sie wieder in seinem Salon standen wie begossene Pudel. „Der Entführer ist äußerst vorsichtig."

„Also deswegen sollte das Elixier in einem Metallbehälter sein", knurrte der Alchimist. „Was werden Sie jetzt tun?"

„Ermitteln", seufzte Harry und unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Gähnen. Mord und Entführung hin oder her, er brauchte dringend Schlaf.

„Dann ermitteln Sie schnell", fauchte Flamel und öffnete die Tür. „Wer weiß, was er jetzt vorhat!"

„Wir wissen, was er jetzt vorhat", knurrte Ron, als die Tür hinter ihnen zugeknallt war.

„Ja", seufzte Harry. „Jetzt, wo Flamel seine Forderung erfüllt hat, wird er noch mehr fordern."

„Todsicher wird er die beiden nicht freilassen."

„Wir müssen gleich morgen zu Ollivander."

„Was willst du Savage sagen?"  
„Alles", knurrte Harry. „Und Proudfoot auch."

„Flamel-"

„Die beiden verstehen, dass wir diskret vorgehen müssen", seufzte Harry. „Und ich bin nicht so blöd zu glauben, dass wir diese Sache ohne Hilfe aufklären können."

„So blöd bin ich auch nicht", murmelte Ron. „Du bist doch der, der immer alles allein regeln will."

„Du klingst wie Hermine."

„Wirklich? Danke."

„Halt die Klappe."

„Glaubst du, sie wartet noch auf uns?"

„Rhetorische Frage?"

Sie disapparierten mit einem lauten Knall.

* * *

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, wartete Hermine tatsächlich noch auf sie, oben im Salon, von dessen Fenster aus man die Haustür gut einsehen konnte. Auf dem Tischchen neben ihr lag ein Sammelsurium aus Akten und Gesetzesentwürfen aus dem Ministerium, mit denen sie sich offensichtlich die Wartezeit versüßt hatte.

„Die Entführer werden den Stein wollen", sagte sie beunruhigt, nachdem Harry und Ron ihren Bericht über die Geschehnisse der Nacht beendet hatten. „Sie geben sich niemals mit dem Elixier zufrieden."

„So weit waren wir schon", gähnte Ron, der Harry den Großteil des Redens überlassen hatte und fast reglos auf dem Sofa lag. „Aber wenn er die Übergaben weiter so durchzieht, können wir nichts dagegen tun, fürchte ich."

„Hast du irgendeine tolle Theorie?", fragte Harry müde.

„Dutzende", seufzte Hermine. „Es könnte ein Fanatiker sein, der mit dem Stein irgendwie Voldemort zurückholen will-"

„Jetzt kann ich die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen", brummte Ron und setzte sich auf.

„-oder jemand, der sterbenskrank ist und sich mit dem Elixier einfach nur heilen will-"

„Dann hätte er Flamel auch einfach einen netten Brief schreiben können", schnaubte Ron.

„-oder auch jemand, der einfach nur hinter dem Reichtum der Flamels her ist", schloss Hermine und sammelte ihre Akten ein. „Immerhin könnte man mit dem Stein endlos Gold herstellen, oder nicht?"

„Ich entscheide mich für den Sterbenskranken", murmelte Harry beunruhigt.

„Die Frage bleibt, wie zum Teufel er von den Flamels weiß", knurrte Ron. „Denkst du, Proudfoot lässt uns Ollivander mit Veritaserum befragen?"

„Den berühmtesten Zauberstabmacher des Landes, der zwei Jahre von Voldemort als Geisel gehalten wurde?", fragte Hermine entgeistert. „Das wird niemals genehmigt."

„Dann haben wir weniger in der Hand als Goyle nach seinen UTZen", brummte Ron. „Gar nichts."

„Goyle hat Kräuterkunde bestanden", murmelte Hermine und stupste ihn mit dem Fuß an. „Komm, lass uns schlafen gehen. Wir müssen in drei Stunden zur Arbeit."

Die beiden wünschten Harry eine gute Nacht und verschwanden, während er nachdenklich am Fenster stehen blieb.

Goyle hatte Kräuterkunde mit Hängen und Würgen bestanden und das auch nur, weil die Prüfer beide Augen festzugedrückt hatten, aber dass Ron ihn erwähnt hatte, hatte ihn auf eine Idee gebracht. Theodore Nott wohnte nicht weit weg von den Flamels, er wäre nach seinem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts sicherlich nur zu gern Voldemort hinterhergelaufen… und soweit Harry wusste, hatte das Ministerium im Zuge der Ermittlungen gegen Notts Vater den Großteil des Familienvermögens beschlagnahmt und an Familien gezahlt, die von seinen Verbrechen betroffen gewesen waren. Wie unwahrscheinlich war es, dass Nott irgendwie von den Flamels erfahren hatte? Zaubererkinder, die ihre Kräfte noch nicht kontrollieren konnten, sorgten für seltsame Dinge in ihrem Umfeld. Was, wenn bei einem von Mrs. Flamels Ausflügen mit ihrem Sohn etwas Unerklärliches passiert war, etwas, über das die Muggel in der Umgebung tuschelten? Nott könnte davon gehört haben. Harry streckte sich müde und löschte das Licht mit einem Schnipsen seines Zauberstabs. Es war nur eine Theorie, aber es konnte sicher nicht schaden, Nott am nächsten Tag einen Besuch abzustatten.


End file.
